


The First Heat of Summer

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brett to the rescue, Control and willpower, Explicit Consent, Kissing, Liam and Theo have no idea how to help, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Nolan is in heat, Nolan lashes out, Rimming, Werejaguar Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett stood by his window, his wolf senses attuned to something he couldn't see or hear. He just knew he was needed somewhere else.





	The First Heat of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> Happy birthday to our beloved Brett. Thank you for all your beautiful words! Hopefully this is the kitty cat Nolan AU you didn't know you wanted or needed, but will happily accept! xx

Brett felt restless. He stood at the window of his bedroom, looking out into the night, nose turned up as he tried to catch the scent of whatever was enticing him from his den. It was late, and the neighbourhood was quiet, but his wolf was pushing at his chest, trying to lead him somewhere.  
  
He had long ago learned to trust his wolf. It had always been part of him, guiding him, and since coming to live with Satomi, they were more in tune than ever. If his wolf said there was something wrong, then he needed to act.  
  
Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Brett dialled a phone number from memory.  
  
It picked up after just a few rings, odd at this time of night.  
  
“I don’t have time for you right now, Brett,” Liam snapped. “Make it quick.”  
  
“There’s something going on, isn’t there?” He asked, immediately alert. He was already moving around his room, grabbing his keys and slipping on shoes, every sense attuned to what he could hear through the phone.  
  
Was that someone whimpering?  
  
“It has nothing to do with you,” Liam said, a growl lacing his tone. Brett tried to push his annoying voice aside, listening intently for what was going on in the background.  
  
“Liam,” he heard Theo say, sounding concerned.  
  
“I know, I know,” Liam called back to him. “I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“What’s going on, Liam?” He asked, walking out the front door to his apartment and locking it behind him.  
  
“Nothing I can’t handle on my own,” Liam said rudely. “Now do you actually need something or not? I have a real emergency on my hands here.”  
  
“Liam,” another yell in the background, sounding panicked. The vet? “We need you in here. Nolan’s getting agitated.”  
  
“Nolan?” Brett asked. “What happened to Nolan? Is he hurt?”  
  
“Wait, you know who Nolan is?” Liam asked, sounding surprised.  
  
“Of course,” Brett said impatiently. “Bambi, with the freckles. Cute nervous little thing on your lacrosse team. What happened to him?”  
  
“Nothing,” Liam said abruptly. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Liam for fuck’s sake,” Theo yelled.  
  
“Gotta go bye,” Liam said, and then all he could hear was the dial tone. Brett ended the call, tucking his phone back into his pocket and jumping onto his motorbike. It wouldn’t take him long to get to the animal clinic, and then he could find out what was going on and why his wolf was so determined to fix it.  
  
***  
  
Brett pulled up out the front of the animal clinic, cutting the engine and kicking down the stand. In the parking lot were two other cars. One he recognised as Theo’s truck. The other, he assumed, belonged to the vet, Deaton.  
  
The front door was unlocked and he let himself in, hovering by the counter. He frowned as he examined, hand hesitating over the top of the wood. He could feel it rejecting him. Damn. Someone would have to let him in.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, listening in. Even though the thick closed door of the examining room, he could hear hissing and cries of pain, Liam and Theo arguing in low voices.  
  
“Hello?” He called.  
  
Everything went silent. The door opened just a sliver, Liam glaring at him and closing the door behind him.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here, Brett?” He asked angrily. “I told you this doesn’t concern you.”  
  
Brett raised an eyebrow at him. “My wolf disagrees,” he shrugged.  
  
Liam scowled at him, arms crossing in front of his chest. He was clearly trying to look intimidating. “Nolan wouldn’t want you here.”  
  
“If he tells me to leave, I will,” Brett said, trying to keep his voice level, even as his wolf tried to climb out of his chest and lunge over the mountain ash barrier. He was hanging onto his control by a single thread.  
  
He knew now what was happening, the scent hitting him the second he’d entered the building.  
  
“Nolan’s not in a condition to tell you anything right now,” Liam reluctantly admitted. “He’s not really feeling like himself.”  
  
They both heard a thud against the door and Theo’s pained groan, a familiar voice hissing at him to stay back.  
  
“You’ve never encountered a shifter in their full heat, have you?” Brett asked with a sigh.  
  
Liam shook his head. “I’ve only been in heat once,” he said, shoulders slumping. “Scott was here, and that was enough.”  
  
Brett nodded. “The alpha can hold it back, help you control it. But when there’s no alpha around, you have to get a little more creative.”  
  
“What do I do?” Liam asked helplessly. He finally seemed ready to accept his help.  
  
“You have to keep him calm, for starters,” Brett pointed out. “He needs fluids, and quiet, and open space.”  
  
“He won’t take the water, and Deaton tried to sedate him with some herbs and he went nuts,” Liam grumbled. “And anytime I get close to him he lashes out. I’m covered in scratches. His claws are sharp.”  
  
“What is he?” Brett asked curiously, moving to the edge of the barrier to look at Liam’s arms. The marks were too thin to be from a werewolf’s claws.  
  
“Werejaguar,” Liam said with a wince. “Kate got him.”  
  
His eyes narrowed. He hated that arsonist bitch. She’d set the fire that had killed his and Lori’s parents. Had a penchant for it, from what he’d heard. She’d also been linked to the Hale fire years earlier.  
  
“I can help,” he said firmly. “Let me in Liam, and I’ll help. I swear it.”  
  
Liam studied him for a full minute and then sighed, nodding. “Wait here,” he said.  
  
It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Liam went back into the other room, returning shortly with the vet. He lifted up the barrier, giving him an assessing look. “Good luck, Mr Talbot,” he said.  
  
Brett nodded, breezing past both of them and opening the door. The scent hit him like a brick wall, making his fangs slide into his lip, his eyes flash gold. Nolan smelled like white chocolate and fairy floss, almost sickly sweet. His mouth watered.  
  
Theo stood by the door, staring warily at the other side of the room, a mulish expression on his face, arms covered in oozing scratches. He wasn’t healing as quickly as Liam.  
  
“Out you go,” Brett said, holding the door for him.  
  
Theo glanced at him, startled. “What?”  
  
“Theo,” Liam said, authority clear in his voice.  
  
He was clearly confused but he stepped outside. The door closed behind him, and Brett turned back towards the examination room, taking in the path of destruction that littered the room, right up to where Nolan was perched on top of a cabinet. He didn’t look at him too closely, instead shutting off the lights and moving to the centre of the room, waiting.  
  
“What do you want?” Nolan hissed after it was clear that Brett wasn’t going to approach him. There was a gravelly undertone to his voice. It was clear who was in control here.  
  
He smiled. “I’m just waiting,” he said calmly.  
  
“For what?”  
  
Brett kept his eyes down, his body language subservient. He didn’t want Nolan to perceive him as a threat. “To find out what you need,” he said simply.  
  
There was no response. He waited, taking slow, deep breaths, his heartbeat calm, waiting for it to slowly influence Nolan. The werejaguar mimicked him, and soon his heart had stopped racing so erratically, back to a steady thrum. The quiet and the dark was helping to calm him down.  
  
Next problem.  
  
“Are you hot?” He asked gently.  
  
“Yes,” came the hoarse whisper.  
  
“Would you like me to get you a glass of water?”  
  
“No herbs,” the werejaguar snapped.  
  
“Definitely not,” he agreed. “You can watch me get it from the tap. There’ll be no herbs, I promise.”  
  
Silence again.  
  
“May I get you some water?” He prompted.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Brett nodded, moving slowly over to the sink. He opened the shelf above it, pulling out a glass. He waited for a moment, giving a slight smile as he heard Nolan move along the top of the cabinet, closer to him.  
  
“Do you want to check the glass?” He asked.  
  
He lifted it slowly, not surprised when it was snatched from his hand. He heard sniffing and then it was returned to him. “Water,” Nolan demanded.  
  
“Yes sweetheart,” he crooned. “I’ll get you some water.”  
  
He turned on the tap, filling the glass and lifting it back up.  
  
“I’m not your sweetheart,” Nolan said, sounding annoyed, not taking the glass. Brett glanced up, meeting Nolan’s luminescent green eyes.  
  
“Not if you don’t want to be,” he agreed easily. “Would you like the water, Nolan?”  
  
He nodded reluctantly, eyes falling to the glass.  
  
“It’s okay,” he said, keeping his voice calm and sweet. “You can have it, it’s yours.”  
  
A hand reached out nervously, eyes darting between him and the glass, like he expected Brett to grab at him. He wasn’t going to make the mistakes that Liam and Theo had clearly made. Nolan was going to come to him of his own free will.  
  
“Would you prefer it if I put it down and stepped back?” He asked.  
  
Nolan’s hand paused, eyes flicking back up to his. “Please?” He whispered.  
  
Brett nodded, and he set the glass down on the bench beside the sink, moving back over to the other side of the room, sitting down with his back against the wall. He could reach Nolan within a second if he really wanted to, but the distance would reassure him.  
  
Sure enough, Nolan clambered down after watching him for a few seconds, picking up the water with both hands and bringing it to his mouth. The liquid vanished a second later, Nolan giving a whine of loss. Brett’s fingers clenched against his thighs, the sound sending a flash of heat through him. God but he wanted to bury his nose in Nolan’s neck and breathe him in, hands roaming as he tried to elicit more of those noises from him.  
  
“More?” Nolan asked, turning to give him a pleading look.  
  
“You can turn the tap on,” Brett reminded him.  
  
“No,” Nolan said simply, awkwardly putting the glass down and holding up his hands. They looked more like paws than hands. His control was completely shot. Inwardly, Brett cursed Liam for getting him this worked up. It would take a lot of work to get Nolan back in control of his own body.  
  
“Would you like me to get it for you?” He asked him.  
  
Nolan nodded immediately, and Brett stood up, waiting for a moment to give Nolan a chance to move away if he wanted to. He took a step back, but otherwise remained still.  
  
He moved carefully, keeping his eyes down, pleasantly surprised when Nolan let him approach. Picking up the glass, he refilled it and turned slowly, offering it to him.  
  
“Here,” he said quietly. “I’ll fill it up as many times as you want me to.”  
  
The werejaguar was skittish as he inched closer, on the balls of his feet, ready to leap away at the first sign of Brett trying to grab him. But despite his anxiety, Nolan still approached, hands reaching out to take the glass.  
  
Brett closed his eyes, trying not to breathe him in too deeply. Nolan smelled like a complete snack right now and he wanted him so badly he burned with it. But for him to be blessed enough tonight for Nolan to accept him as his wolf so badly wanted, he would need to play the patient game. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Nolan took the glass from him, bringing it up to his lips and swallowing it down as quickly as the last one, holding it back out to him with a pleading look.  
  
He reached forward carefully, taking the glass and refilling it. He did this three more times, and each time Nolan looked a little less wary. The last glass was sipped at, Nolan studying him over the rim with those neon green eyes, flicking up and down. He would still need more water, but his initial thirst appeared to have been quenched.  
  
“Do you feel better?” Brett asked.  
  
Nolan nodded, offering him the empty glass and Brett set it down on the bench. He studied Nolan, a little surprised to note that he was naked. He hadn’t realised at first because of the thin layer of fur that covered his body. It was tan in colour, a little darker than the usual creamy colour of Nolan’s skin. It was also covered in slightly darker rings and spots, concentrated more heavily around certain areas.  
  
He was as cute as he was dangerous. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch, and Nolan took a half step back, watching him warily.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said immediately.  
  
“You want to touch me,” Nolan observed. He didn’t sound angry, merely curious.  
  
Brett nodded. “Your fur looks soft,” he said, unable to keep the tone of longing out of his voice.  
  
“It is,” Nolan confirmed, still watching him warily. He moved away, but slowly, half turned towards him still. Brett’s eyes dropped, and he had to bite down on his tongue to hold in the growl that threatened to erupt from somewhere deep in his chest.  
  
In between two furred and spotted cheeks, at the base of Nolan’s spine, there was a long tail. It was lashing from side to side, showing that Nolan was still quite agitated. His eyes tracked the movement, glowing gold as a deep hunger threatened to overwhelm him. The scent of Nolan’s heat was definitely getting to him. He needed fresh air, fast.  
  
He dragged his gaze away, looking out the high windows. It was pitch dark outside, still the middle of the night. There wouldn’t be many people around. It should be safe to take Nolan outside.  
  
Nolan was pacing at the other end of the room, his eyes also focussed on the windows, no doubt plotting an escape.  
  
“Do you want to go out?” Brett asked him.  
  
“The wolf said I wasn’t allowed to,” Nolan snarled at him, tail whipping around his body.  
  
“I can take you out, if you want,” Brett assured him. “I’d need to stay with you though, to keep you safe.”  
  
Nolan studied him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Safe from what?” He asked.  
  
“Safe from hunters who might want to hurt you, or other shifters who might want to take you against your will, or from hurting yourself or others,” Brett explained, his voice serious. “I’ll do my best to protect you from all of it, if you’ll let me.”  
  
“Safe,” Nolan echoed, chewing on his lower lip. “And who will keep me safe from you?”  
  
Brett opened his hands, turning his neck away, keeping his body language completely submissive. “I won’t lay a finger on you unless you ask me to, or unless I need to get you away from danger. You have my solemn vow.”  
  
Suddenly Nolan was there, directly in front of him, fangs pressed to his neck, claws digging into his stomach. Brett held his breath, keeping completely still. Nolan could kill him right now. Brett wouldn’t be able to stop him. But he had to trust. He closed his eyes, allowing Nolan to hold his life in his hands.  
  
His heart thudded in his chest as Nolan slowly pulled back, eyes flashing blue and then back to green. Brett let his breath out with a relieved sigh. He was getting there, building trust between them.  
  
“I want to go out,” Nolan said simply, still standing in front of him.  
  
“We can go out,” Brett agreed, “if you put pants on.”  
  
Nolan’s nose wrinkled up. “I don’t want pants.”  
  
Brett rolled his eyes. “You can take them off when we get to the woods. Until then, pants.”  
  
The scowl that Nolan shot him was vicious, but Brett held his ground. He remembered how skittish Nolan was from when they’d played against Beacon Hills last. He had a feeling that he’d be mortified to be swanning around the town without any clothes on, and the more he got the jaguar to calm down, the more likely it was that Nolan would take back control. When that happened, he wanted Nolan to feel comfortable enough to stay in control.  
  
He moved to the door and waited, listening to Nolan grumble as he stalked over to where his pants were, pulling them on. They were grey sweatpants, loose on him, and Brett bit back a smirk as Nolan struggled to pull them up over his tail.  
  
“I can’t,” Nolan complained, pants halfway up his thighs. “The tail’s in the way.”  
  
“So get rid of it,” Brett prompted him.  
  
Nolan pouted. “But it’s fluffy.”  
  
Brett’s eyes dropped to it. He wanted to run his hands over it, wanted to feel it tickle his skin as he-  
  
“No tail,” he said through gritted teeth, not letting that thought run its course. It was all he could do already not to just bend Nolan over the nearest flat surface and take him.  
  
Nolan closed his eyes, a frown on his face, and slowly but surely the tail retracted and then disappeared completely. Brett tried not to put too obviously at its loss. Nolan pulled up his pants the rest of the way, giving him a mulish look.  
  
“Come on then,” Brett said, opening the door.  
  
On the other side of it, Liam and Theo stood, blocking the way between the door and the barrier, which was still open. Deaton was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Liam asked him sceptically.  
  
He could feel Nolan at his back, could hear his heartbeat starting to rise again at the apparent threat.  
  
“Safe,” he hissed. A reminder.  
  
“I know,” he said softly. “Let us through, Liam.”  
  
“Brett,” Liam said, voice pained.  
  
“I know what I’m doing,” Brett assured him. “I’ll look after him, I promise.”  
  
“I bet you will,” Theo muttered.  
  
Brett glared at him.  
  
“What?” Liam spluttered, looking between Theo and Brett.  
  
“He obviously wants him,” Theo said defensively. “Are you really going to let him leave with Nolan?”  
  
“Wants him?” Liam echoed. He looked at Brett, eyes narrowed. “You want Nolan?”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with kissing boys, Liam,” Brett said. He shot Theo a sly look. “You should try it sometime.”  
  
Liam spluttered, and Brett smirked. He held a hand back towards Nolan. A hand slipped into his. It was still covered in fur but at least it wasn’t a paw anymore. Further proof of progress.  
  
“We’ll check in later,” he promised Liam. “Let us through.”  
  
Liam stepped aside reluctantly, flinching back when Nolan hissed at him on the way past. Neither boy tried to grab him though and they left the animal clinic with no difficulties.  
  
Brett lead Nolan over to his bike, letting Nolan slide his hand away.  
  
“I can drive us to the preserve if you want,” he offered. “Or we can run. It’s your choice.”  
  
Nolan considered this, eyes looking over the motorbike. He looked anxious but also curious.  
  
“It would get us there faster,” he pointed out, “but you would need to wrap your arms around me to hold on.”  
  
Those bright green eyes studied him again, searching his face, head tilted slightly to the side as he listened to the steady thrum of Brett’s heartbeat.  
  
“Okay,” he said simply. “You drive.”  
  
He sat on the motorbike, fishing his key out of his pocket and putting it in the ignition. Starting it, he kicked back the stand and waited, looking at Nolan. He’d flinched at the first roar of the engine, looking unsure.  
  
“It’s safe,” he said gently. “I promise.”  
  
Only ten minutes ago, Nolan probably would have made a break for it, but now, he stepped forward, looking more than a little scared as he gripped his shoulder, bringing a leg over the bike and sitting down. He scooted closer to Brett, his chest pressed against his back, and even through a shirt, hoodie and leather jacket, he could feel the intense wave of heat coming off him.  
  
“Put your arms around me,” he said, his voice hoarse. Having Nolan touching him was doing nothing for his sanity.  
  
Two arms slid around his middle, and Brett closed his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. They tightened, and he lifted his other leg up onto the pedal, turning the throttle and pulling out onto the road.  
  
Nolan moved closer with a terrified squeak, burying his face into his neck and hanging on for dear life, his arms an iron band around his middle.  
  
At least he wouldn’t be falling off any time soon.  
  
It took almost five minutes for Nolan to relax. Nothing bad had happened; they hadn’t even come across a single other car. He lifted his head up, opening his eyes.  
  
“Fast,” he whispered, only just loud enough to be heard over the rumble of the engine.  
  
Brett smiled. He loved riding on his motorbike, feeling the wind whipping through his hair, his heart thundering as he raced along the road. It was even better at this time of night, when he could go a little faster, secure in the knowledge that there would be pretty much no one else around.  
  
He turned off the main road, heading towards the preserve. They weren’t far away now, which was lucky, as Nolan had startled nuzzling into his neck, taking deep whiffs of his scent, nose snuffling against his pulse. It made him feel weak at the knees.  
  
“Smells good,” Nolan purred. A rough tongue licked the salt of his skin and Brett bit back a curse. Fuck, he should have realised that this would happen. Nolan was deep into his heat now, and he’d decided that he trusted him. It wouldn’t take much longer until the jaguar started to try and seduce him.  
  
But as much as he was enjoying the sharp glide of fangs running up the column of his throat, he had no intention of anything happening between them unless Nolan said so. Nolan, not the jaguar.  
  
“Nearly there,” he said soothingly. “Just be patient for a few more minutes.”  
  
Nolan hummed against his ear, nibbling on it. Fuck, that was such a weakness for him. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. His cock was already rock hard in his pants, and Nolan’s hands were slowly moving down, one slipping underneath his shirt to press against his bare stomach.  
  
His whole body shuddered and he slowed down a little. If he wasn’t careful, distracted as he was, he was going to drive them off the road and into a tree.  
  
“Nolan,” he said through gritted teeth. “Please don’t do that.”  
  
“Why?” Nolan asked, nipping harder at his ear.  
  
Brett wanted to close his eyes, wanted to surrender to it. _Think of Nolan_ , he urged himself. _Think about what he wants, not what your cock wants._  
  
“I might crash,” he pointed out, trying to keep his patience.  
  
“So stop driving,” Nolan said matter-of-factly, his breath hot on his ear. “Don’t you want to pet my soft fur?”  
  
Fuck. He really, really wanted to.  
  
He groaned but kept going.  
  
“Stop,” Nolan whispered in his ear, tongue tracing the shell, hand moving lower. “Let’s play.”  
  
He turned the bike down the path. He needed to get to the creek. That was his only salvation now.  
  
Nolan gripped him through his pants, giving an approving purr against his ear. Brett whined. Just a little further.  
  
“Pull over,” Nolan purred, fingers sliding up and down his length, robbing the last thread of his sanity. His wolf took over, pulling the bike to the side of the path and shutting off the engine. He sprang off the bike, ripping off his jacket, gold eyes watching Nolan with predatory glee.  
  
“Run, little kitty cat,” he goaded. “You wanna play? Let’s play.”  
  
Nolan’s eyes widened, and he bolted further into the preserve, gone from sight within seconds. Brett took a deep whiff, wrenching his hoodie and shirt off and throwing them aside, kicking off his shoes at the same time. He made short work of his pants and socks, leaving him in just his briefs. That would do; he didn’t want to give Nolan too much of a head start.  
  
He followed Nolan’s scent, his long legs closing the distance between them easily. He was a born wolf, had spent his whole life hunting prey. Catching Nolan would be easy.  
  
“Here kitty kitty,” he crooned, leaping over fallen logs and dodging trees, following his erratic trail.  
  
He herded him through the preserve, cutting him off when he went too far in a different direction, leading him towards the creek.  
  
It was wide. Too wide for Nolan to jump across. He would have to swim.  
  
Nolan’s head whipped towards him as he stepped out of the cover of the trees, bright green eyes wide.  
  
“Hello pretty kitty,” Brett whispered. He’d almost got control back from his wolf, but it was hard. Nolan smelled so good, so tempting, and his wolf desperately wanted to taste him. He couldn’t blame him, but he wouldn’t take Nolan against his will.  
  
He fought back enough that he could sit down, pressing his claws into his own thighs, using the pain to keep control.  
  
Nolan’s chest was heaving, eyes wild, sweat evident on his skin.  
  
“Why don’t you cool down a bit?” He suggested, voice hoarse. “Drink some more water.”  
  
“You’ll catch me,” Nolan hissed.  
  
He shook his head. “I’ll stay. I’ll wait,” he promised.  
  
Nolan took a step back into the water, eyes warily pinned to him. Brett watched as some of the spots on his body started to fade slightly. The cold water would reign in the heat a bit, help him to think clearer.  
  
“You’re alright,” he said in that same, soothing tone, slowing his heartbeat again, taking long, deep breaths like he’d been taught, centering himself and gaining back his control. He closed his eyes, turning inward, waiting until he was completely calm before opening them again.  
  
Nolan was wading backwards into the creek, the water halfway up his chest. On the bank of the creek, his sweatpants lay discarded, damp at the ankles.  
  
He looked a little less wild as he brought his hands in front of him, cupping them to lift up some water and tipping it into his mouth. He gave a pleased rumble, doing it again.  
  
Brett sighed with relief as the fur started to recede, leaving pale skin in its wake. He’d nearly gotten Nolan back.  
  
His thirst quenched, Nolan looked up at him. He looked almost completely normal now apart from his eyes, still glowing in the darkness.  
  
The other boy was starting to look uncertain, glancing around. He was coming back to himself, completely disorientated. He closed his eyes, brow furrowed, and when he opened them almost a minute later, they were blue.  
  
Brett got to his feet, moving to stand at the edge of the water.  
  
“Are you alright, Nolan?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I feel weird,” he said in a small voice.  
  
“It’s your heat,” Brett explained. “It took you pretty hard. Your jaguar has had control of your body for the past few hours.”  
  
“Heat?” Nolan asked.  
  
Brett closed his eyes. God, Liam hadn’t even told him about it. No wonder he’d had such a violent reaction. He must’ve been scared out of his mind.  
  
“Shifters go into heat once a year,” he said, keeping his voice quiet and calm. “It’s to help us find a mate.”  
  
“A mate?” Nolan squeaked.  
  
Brett hummed, feeling amused. “Gotta propagate the shifter population somehow,” he pointed out.  
  
Nolan gaped at him. “But I’m gay,” he pointed out, starting to sound a little hysterical. “I don’t want to make babies.”  
  
“I don’t think your jaguar wants to make babies either, if it’s any consolation,” Brett told him.  
  
Nolan blinked. His attention turned inward, and suddenly he blanched, his freckles standing out against his skin. “Oh my god,” he whispered, horrified. “I was nibbling on your ear like a complete tart. I even touched your cock, oh my fucking god.”  
  
Brett sniggered and Nolan splashed him, starting to look angry.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me, this is serious,” he scolded him.  
  
He shook his head, definitely glad now that he hadn’t given in to his base desires. “It’s fine, Nolan. My plan worked, you’re back in control. No harm, no foul.”  
  
Nolan narrowed his eyes at him. “So that’s all this is?” He asked. “Dump me in a creek and then wash your hands of me.”  
  
“Not necessarily,” Brett said. He looked at Nolan, holding his gaze as he stepped into the freezing cold water.  
  
“What are you doing?” Nolan asked him warily.  
  
“I didn’t want to touch you until you could tell me you wanted it,” Brett purred, stepping closer and closer, closing the distance between them. “And now you can, Nolan.”  
  
“Brett,” Nolan whispered, eyes glued to his face, searching it.  
  
“I like the way you say my name,” Brett said in a low, seductive voice. “How will it sound when you’re screaming it?”  
  
Nolan’s eyes widened. “You want me?” He asked, looking shocked.  
  
Brett stopped moving. The water was at his waist now, cooling some of his ardour. “Enough to get into a fucking freezing cold creek at two in the morning,” he pointed out.  
  
He moved in a little closer, shivering as the water climbed up his stomach. If he wasn’t a werewolf he would be violently shaking by now, well on his way to catching hypothermia.  
  
Stopping in front of Nolan, he looked down at him. “What do you say, Nolan? Do you want me to help sate your heat?”  
  
Nolan looked up at him. “Is it the only way?” He asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
Brett considered this. “Well, no,” he said reluctantly. “Being with your alpha helps, but that obviously isn’t possible right now.”  
  
“Thank god,” Nolan muttered, eyes narrowed in dislike.  
  
“But as long as you keep your body temperature down like this, you should be able to ride it out,” Brett informed him. “You’ll be fucking horny as hell, but it’ll be bearable.”  
  
“Okay,” Nolan said, making Brett’s heart sink. Nolan didn’t want him. “So you’re not offering yourself because you’re the only option?”  
  
“I guess so,” Brett agreed, trying not to pout.  
  
“What I’m saying,” Nolan said, stepping in even closer, their bodies almost touching, “is that you would want me either way, right? It’s not just because of the heat?”  
  
His eyes widened. “Right,” Brett whispered.  
  
Bambi, he’d always called him in his head, watching him weave his way across the lacrosse field, wary and skittish. Nolan had those wide doe eyes, looking so pure and innocent, tempting something deep inside him to give chase.  
  
“Good,” Nolan said firmly, placing his hands on Brett’s body, sliding them up and over his pecs, wrapping them around his neck, nothing tentative in the way he used his weightlessness in the water to wrap himself around Brett and guide his head down for a soft, searching kiss.  
  
Brett’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth arching against Nolan’s, his arms holding him in tight against his body. He could feel Nolan’s cock against his stomach, rock hard despite the cold water, could feel the heat coming off him in waves as Nolan started to writhe in his arms, making soft mewling noises into his mouth.  
  
He pulled away, looking down at Nolan’s blue eyes. He cupped his cheek with one hand, tenderly caressing it.  
  
“I need your explicit consent,” he said quietly. “Tell me you want this.”  
  
“Brett Talbot,” Nolan said, just as serious. “I very much want to have sex with you right now.”  
  
He shook his head. “It’s more than that.”  
  
“Explain it to me,” Nolan demanded, starting to sound frustrated. Brett couldn’t blame him. Even out here in the fresh air, Nolan’s scent was thick, blanketing everything, filling his nostrils. He’d been in heat for who knew how many hours now, reaching the highest, neediest point. His hole would be aching by now, desperate to be filled.  
  
“If you rut with someone during your heat, well, nine time out of ten it generally ends with mating bites,” he said, flushing a little. He’d already felt those fangs of Nolan’s against his neck twice tonight. He’d love them there again, sinking in, claiming him. “God, I really want to bite you,” Brett groaned, head tilting up to stare up at the sky. “I don’t think I’d be able to fuck you without biting you, Nolan,” he said ruefully, looking back down at him.  
  
“Biting?” Nolan asked, eyes twinkling. “Kinky.”  
  
“Mating,” Brett sighed. “Essentially we’d be like, married. Bonded for life, excetera, excetera.  
  
Nolan considered him with a serious expression on his face. “You knew that,” he observed, “and you offered yourself anyway.”  
  
Brett looked at him, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable. “Yes,” he whispered.  
  
He was a born wolf. Mating was a normal part of life for shifters, something that he’d accepted would happen to him one day. And he was drawn to Nolan, especially now that he’d tasted his lips. He was hooked.  
  
“You’re Brett Talbot,” Nolan said. He looked puzzled. “You could have anyone.”  
  
He shrugged. “And yet I only want you.”  
  
“Oh,” Nolan whispered. His hands tightened at the nape of his neck, looking strangely touched. “You choose me? Out of every other possible person in the whole world?”  
  
“Yep,” Brett said, smiling down at him.  
  
“But I’m just Nolan,” he objected.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “And I’m just Brett.”  
  
“You have an eight-pack,” Nolan pointed out.  
  
“I’m a born werewolf who works out occasionally,” Brett responded. “It’s not that hard.”  
  
“You’re tall,” Nolan said doubtfully.  
  
“I’m six foot one,” he smirked. “Not that tall.”  
  
“Um, you have pretty eyes?” Nolan said, his voice getting shaky.  
  
“Is this is where I say, all the better to see you with my dear?” Brett asked with a smirk, hefting Nolan up a bit so that they were eye to eye.  
  
Nolan gave him a shy smile. “I just don’t get it, I guess. You’re so cool and confident and like, crazy hot. Why would you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?”  
  
Brett raised an eyebrow at him. “Nolan, I am incredibly attracted to you,” he explained patiently. “From the top of your floppy light brown hair right down to your cute little toes, I’m obsessed with you. And your jaguar?” He paused for a moment, eyes darkening. “God, the things I want to do to him. That tail fucking slayed me, honestly.”  
  
Nolan smirked but said nothing, fingers scratching at the back of his neck, making him want to purr.  
  
“You call to me, to my wolf. I knew the second you were distressed. I could feel it, could feel you calling out to me from miles away,” he continued, more serious now. “I can’t help but feel that this is what was meant to be.”  
  
“Like, soulmates?” Nolan asked quietly.  
  
Brett smiled, longing filling his chest. “Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
Nolan leaned in closer, kissing him again, and Brett melted into it, nibbling on his lower lip and then coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Nolan’s tongue stroked his, fingers sliding up into his hair to hold him close as he sighed.  
  
He pressed kisses up Nolan’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe, smirking as he shivered. Looked like it was a weak spot for Nolan as well.  
  
And then he did what he’d been wanting to do for over an hour now, burying his face in his neck and breathing him in, letting that sweet scent fill his lungs, sending excitement and arousal sizzling through his veins.  
  
“Fuck you smell so good,” he groaned, nuzzling in closer, holding Nolan tight against him, licking up the smooth, pale skin of his neck.  
  
“Good enough to eat?” Nolan asked with a lazy drawl, fingers gently running through his hair.  
  
Brett pulled back, eyes dark with need. “Oh definitely,” he agreed, giving him a wolfish grin.  
  
Nolan smiled, and there was nothing innocent about it.  
  
“Time to go,” he said, releasing him and then stepping back, standing on his own once more. “Otherwise you’re gonna be taking me out in the middle of the fricking forest.”  
  
“Could be fun,” Brett smirked, even as he stepped back.  
  
“I don’t doubt it,” Nolan agreed, “but I’m fairly certain I would prefer a nice soft bed to the hard cold ground.”  
  
Brett chuckled. “That’s fair.”  
  
He shivered a little as the cool night air hit the water on his skin. He waited for Nolan to pick up his sweatpants, eyeing the way the drops of water trickled down his skin, catching in the light hairs that lead down his stomach.  
  
“Brett,” Nolan warned him. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”  
  
But he couldn’t help it. There it was, Nolan’s cock, rock hard and pretty as a picture, just begging for him to touch it. The need that had been simmering in his belly was swiftly becoming a forest fire burning everything in its path, including his willpower. And the longer he stared, the sweeter Nolan smelled.  
  
“Brett,” Nolan said again, a groan now, knees starting to tremble.  
  
He was on him in a second, picking him up just as easily despite the lack of water, kissing him hungrily. Nolan wrapped around him and Brett’s hands roamed up and down his back, finally moving down to grip his ass, massaging his firm, round cheeks, spreading them apart.  
  
The scent of Nolan’s slick filled his nostrils and he snarled, fangs dropping down with the urge to claim, to slake his lust in the warm and willing body clinging to him. “Mine,” he said in a low growl.  
  
Nolan’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips. “Yours,” he agreed with a shiver. He was struggling with his control again, eyes flashing between blue and green, mouth falling open as he started lightly panting. Brett needed to be inside him so desperately that he ached, but he fought for his control, gritting his teeth as he wrestled with his wolf. Nolan deserved more than a hard fuck in the woods.  
  
And yet, his little kitten was writhing in his arms, whispering his name, his cock leaking precome against their stomachs, nails scratching at the back of his neck and urging him on.  
  
He was fighting a losing battle.  
  
“Please,” Nolan whispered urgently, bucking his hips. “Brett, touch me.”  
  
“What happened to a nice warm bed?” Brett asked weakly. But Nolan had had enough.  
  
“Fuck the bed,” Nolan snarled.  
  
Nolan unwrapped his limbs from around Brett, dropping down to his knees in front of him, those eyes shining up at him as he peeled off Brett’s briefs, helping him to step out of them. He grasped Brett’s cock in his hand, stroking it up and down, eyes slowly dropping down Brett’s body to look at it. Nolan groaned, leaning in to nuzzle it, nostrils flaring.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered,” burying his hands in Nolan’s hair, tightening his grip at the first tentative lick of his slit. “Oh god.”  
  
Nolan hummed as he licked his lips, glancing up at him, holding his gaze as he pulled back the foreskin and sucked the head into his mouth. Brett trembled. Nolan’s mouth was so warm around his cock, so inviting, so overwhelming. He could come just from the unsure way Nolan swiped his tongue underneath his cock and over the slit, tasting him.  
  
Gradually, he got a bit braver, widening his lips to try and take him down deeper, slowly bobbing his head up and down. He didn’t try to deep throat him, which Brett thanked the heavens for. He didn’t think he would survive the experience. But still, the way his hand stroked what he couldn’t reach with his mouth was threatening to be his undoing.  
  
“Nolan, if you keep doing that I’m going to come,” he warned him, voice wavering into a moan as Nolan gave a hard suck and then pulled off.  
  
He looked up at him, giving him a sultry look. “I feel like that’s the point of the exercise,” he said, staring up at him as he licked up his shaft and then around the head.  
  
Brett stared down at him blankly. What had he been saying?  
  
Nolan seemed pleased, returning back to slurping him down eagerly, starting to bob his head faster. Brett shook, his mind emptying of anything but pleasure, whispering Nolan’s name like a litany and bucking into the hot cavern of his mouth.  
  
He was on the edge when he felt his legs give out, and he pulled away from Nolan, dropping to the ground, but Nolan was there in a second, kneeling between his legs and sucking him back down again, not giving him a moment’s respite. Brett writhed, crying out, chest heaving as his balls tightened.  
  
“Nolan, fuck, I’m coming,” he moaned, bucking up to meet his mouth, arching up and muscles locking as his cock pulsed load after load of come into Nolan’s mouth. He swallowed it all down, licking him clean, purring his satisfaction against his sensitive cock and wringing out every last drop.  
  
He crawled up Brett’s body once he was done, looking down at him, looking like that cat that caught the canary.  
  
“I made you come,” he said triumphantly, filled to the brim with smug satisfaction.  
  
Brett chuckled, pulling him down for a kiss. “You sure did,” he said, pulling Nolan down flush against his body. Nolan rolled his hips, sliding his cock against Brett’s, making him hiss.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Nolan asked, stopping his movements and staring down at him, brow furrowed.  
  
“Just sensitive, sweetheart,” he told him regretfully. “Don’t worry, it’ll pass soon.”  
  
“It better,” Nolan pouted, moving a little further up his chest. It gave Brett an idea. He grasped Nolan’s hips, pulling him up a little further. “What are you doing?” Nolan squeaked, cheeks flushing.  
  
“I want you up here,” Brett said, eyes glittering. “I want to taste you, want you riding my face while I make you feel good.”  
  
Nolan gaped at him. “That’s dirty,” he said, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
“No it’s not,” Brett told him. “You just had a nice wash, and you’re full to the brim with slick.”  
  
Nolan hesitated. “What’s that?”  
  
“It’s what’s causing that delicious smell,” Brett informed him, licking his lips. “Your body is preparing itself, slicking up your entrance. It smells good to entice your mate.” Nolan looked intrigued, and Brett smirked. “Tastes even sweeter,” he crooned.  
  
He still looked a little doubtful, and Brett reached around him with both hands, spreading his cheeks with his hand, gathering up some of the sweet liquid dripping from his hole and onto his chest. Bringing his finger around, he showed it to Nolan before popping it into his mouth, sucking it clean with a happy rumble.  
  
“What does it taste like?” Nolan asked, intrigued despite himself.  
  
“Candy,” Brett growled, eyes flashing gold. “Come on little kitty. Come and sit on my face. I’ll make you feel so good.”  
  
Nolan bit down on his lip, and Brett smoothed his hands up and down his sides, soothing him, gently guiding him closer. “Please, Nolan?” He asked, more than a little desperate. God, he needed to taste him, to eat him out, to make him moan as he rocked his hips on his face, chasing his pleasure.  
  
“Okay,” Nolan whispered, cheeks on fire.  
  
“It’ll be easier if you turn around,” he said, and Nolan nodded, slowly turning around, squeaking when Brett lifted him, spreading his legs wider and placing them on either side of his chest. He eased his cheeks apart, looking at Nolan’s hole, wider than it would normally be and steadily leaking slick. The scent was too much for him, and he buried his face between his cheeks, tongue darting in to circle his rim, lapping at him like a warm bowl of milk.  
  
Nolan moaned, pressing back into it, and Brett wrapped his arms around him, holding him exactly where he wanted him as he worked his tongue in and out of his body, slurping obscenely as he drank him down.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, Brett,” Nolan moaned, writhing in his hold, almost sobbing, and Brett growled, trying to get closer, to get his tongue in deeper. He tasted so sweet, so enticing. He could eat him out like this all night, would never grow tired of it.  
  
He grasped Nolan’s cock in one hand, gently pumping it as he worked his tongue in and out, feeling as Nolan clenched around his tongue with a sob of his name, coating his face with slick. Brett growled eagerly, craning his neck to get closer before pulling out and licking around his rim again, sucking it into his mouth, driving Nolan higher and higher, his moans getting louder with every flick of his tongue.  
  
Maybe it was lucky they didn’t make it back to his place. Someone would have called the cops long before now to make a noise complaint.  
  
Finally, it happened, Nolan finally losing his last shred of self-consciousness to rock back on his face, shuddering against him, his skin damp with sweat.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Nolan cursed, writhing, bucking between Brett’s mouth and his hand, grinding down and trying to get is tongue deeper. He was so close that Brett could taste it, his slick becoming even sweeter, thicker, like syrup. He swallowed it down with a groan, moving his hand faster, feeling the exact moment Nolan let go, slumping forwards with a shuddering sob as he came, pulsing in Brett’s fist. Brett tilted his head back, dragging air into his burning lungs, slick dripping down his chin.  
  
Nolan mewled as Brett picked him up, trembling like a leaf as he turned him around, pulling him into his arms. He stumbled up onto his knees and then stood up, carrying Nolan bridal style back towards the water. He could feel that Nolan was burning up again, could see patches of fur starting to grow on his skin.  
  
He stepped into the creek, wading in and lowering Nolan into the water, still cradling him in his arms.  
  
“I was wrong,” Nolan said hoarsely, looking up at him, his hair drifting around his head like a halo.  
  
“About what?” Brett asked curiously.  
  
“That,” Nolan said, cheeks going pink. “It wasn’t dirty at all.”  
  
Brett smirked. “It’s called rimming. You liked it then?”  
  
“Yes,” he admitted shyly. His eyes went dreamy. “It felt so good.”  
  
“Good,” Brett said gently. He moved further into the water, holding Nolan afloat with one hand under his back and the other under his legs, supporting him until the water was up to his chest, the current pulling at him. “Can you wash my face for me?” He asked.  
  
Nolan looked up at him, bringing a hand to his cheek, still burning hot despite the freezing temperature of the water, tenderly running it down and over his chin, smirking a little as he wiggled his hand in the water to clean it off before paying attention to the other side. Brett leaned into his touch, eyes lidded as he looked down at his little water sprite.  
  
How had he gotten this lucky?  
  
Moving his hand further down Nolan’s back, he dipped him down slightly, using his other hand to run over Nolan’s belly, gently cleaning him. Nolan gasped when his hand brushed against his cock, still rock hard, and whimpered his name as his hand drifted lower, sliding between his sticky thighs.  
  
“Sweet boy,” Brett murmured, gently rubbing them clean of slick. “I love the sounds you make for me.”  
  
Nolan shivered, and then he was moving into his arms and wrapping around him, kissing his neck, nipping at it. Brett turned his head, giving him the access he wanted, humming his approval. He traced his fingers up and down Nolan’s spine, smiling as he arched closer, slowly rubbing against him. It was almost time.  
  
He pulled back a bit, cupping Nolan’s cheek. “Will you drink some more water for me?” He asked gently. “You’re burning up.”  
  
And he was. Brett could barely feel the cool water anymore with the heat Nolan was throwing off.  
  
“Can’t,” Nolan gasped, lips falling open in a desperate whine. At his shoulders, Nolan’s nails were starting to turn to claws, digging into his skin.  
  
“Sure you can,” Brett urged him. “For me, sweetheart?”  
  
Nolan pouted, fangs digging into his lower lip and Brett stared at them, heart fluttering. God, he was so weak for this boy.  
  
“Come on pretty kitty,” he goaded him, his voice smooth like velvet. “Don’t you want me filling you up? I can help ease that ache, make you feel good.”  
  
“Tease,” Nolan hissed, claws digging in harder, drawing blood. Brett shivered, lust firing in his bloodstream. If Nolan had smelled like candy before, it was nothing compared to now. His fangs dropped down, eyes blazing gold.  
  
“Drink the water,” he growled.  
  
Nolan’s face went petulant as he pushed away from him, and Brett felt the loss immediately. He turned and watched as Nolan swam closer to the shore, looking back at him over his shoulder as he bent over, ass coming up out of the water as he knelt on all fours, hole gaping open as he leaned down to lap at the water.  
  
Fuck, Nolan was presenting.  
  
That pert round ass slowly wiggling side to side, just coming out of the water, slick dribbling down was his undoing. He was on Nolan in a second, plastered over his back and fangs at his neck, Nolan purring in contentment as he arched his back.  
  
“I didn’t say you could stop drinking,” Brett snarled quietly into his ear, leaning back to stroke a hand down his spine, shivering at the soft ripple of fur that followed in the wake of his touch. Nolan turned back to drinking the water as Brett probed his hole with a finger. It slid in with no resistance whatsoever, Nolan letting out a little mewl of pleasure, and he added a second one, sliding them in and out, twisting them and scissoring them out.  
  
Nolan looked back at him over his shoulder, but there was no sign of any discomfort or pain, just desire, need, lust.  
  
“Brett,” Nolan whispered his name. “Please, I’m ready.”  
  
He stood up, bringing Nolan with him, pulling him back against his chest, sucking at his neck as his hands roamed and explored his body, pinching at the hard rosy buds of his nipples and delighting in his moans. Nolan writhed against him, begging, moaning, rubbing back against Brett’s cock and coating it in his slick.  
  
Looking around, he spotted a decently soft looking path of grass and led Nolan there, step by stumbling step, teasing him with soft touches and kisses up his neck.  
  
“Lie down sweetheart,” he said, nudging him towards the chosen spot, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. Nolan turned and looked at him, eyes glowing green, blown wide with lust.  
  
“You lie down,” Nolan hissed.  
  
Brett’s cock twitched. Okay yeah, he was into it. He laid down, and Nolan straddled him immediately, writhing against him, legs spreading wide. Brett grasped the base of his cock with one hand and Nolan’s hip with the other, guiding the head of his cock to Nolan’s gaping hole.  
  
“There you go, love,” he sighed. “Take what you need. I’m yours.”  
  
And with a long, drawn out whine, Nolan slid onto his cock, his velvet heat enveloping him, squeezing him like a vice. Brett held his breath, trying not to blow his load straight away, teeth gritted.  
  
Nolan looked down at him, hands splayed on his chest, claws pricking him, eyes back to blue. “Fuck,” he whispered.  
  
Brett took a shuddering breath, humming his agreement. Fuck was right. He’d never felt anything in his life that was this good, this overwhelming. The scent, the heat, the tiny pricks of Nolan’s claws, the tight glove of his ass clenching and unclenching around him, it was too much, and yet nowhere near enough.  
  
“Are you ready to move?” He asked, expression pained.  
  
“Yes,” Nolan hissed, hips rising and then lowering, painfully, exquisitely slowly. Brett whined, gripping his hips, arching up to meet his thrusts, getting his feet under him to gain more purchase. His whole world was narrowing down as he stared up at Nolan, at his eyelids fluttering closed, lips open in a grimace of pleasure.  
  
“Beautiful,” he breathed.  
  
His cock throbbed, the heat making his blood boil, more and more of it rushing south. Nolan bounced up and down, moaning loudly, his rim catching on the base of Brett’s cock, each time having to grind down harder and harder to get it to pop back in, until it had swelled too much, Nolan’s rim stretched around it. Brett reached down to feel it, groaning as his finger rubbed the swell of his knot.  
  
“So full,” Nolan purred, grinding down on it, scratching and kneading at his chest, drawing blood.  
  
“Nolan,” he whined. He needed his lips, needed him locked against his body in every possible way, needed the closeness. He reached for Nolan, and he came eagerly, plastering himself to his chest as he kissed him, his tongue stroking Brett’s as he lapped from his mouth, all the while clenching around his cock and giving little whines of pleasure.  
  
He rolled them over, kissing Nolan deeply, writhing into Nolan’s body again and again, fucking him as best he could with his knot holding him tight inside Nolan’s ass, needing to move. Nolan urged him on, clawing up his back as he bucked up to meet his thrusts, purring so loudly that Brett could feel the vibrations throughout his entire body, right down to his toes.  
  
“Nolan, fuck, Nolan,” he groaned, almost sobbing as he arched into him, his knot getting harder and harder, until he was dizzy and struggling for breath.  
  
“Fill me,” Nolan demanded, biting at his earlobe. “Take me.”  
  
“Mine,” Brett snarled, and Nolan presented his neck, crying out as he bit down, clenching hard around his cock and wailing his name, his cock pulsing between their bodies as he came untouched. Brett growled as he fucked harder, faster, his cock leaking inside Nolan’s body. He was close, so close.  
  
He withdrew his fangs, licking over the blood to seal the wound and pulling back slightly to look down at Nolan, his chest heaving as he struggled for air. Nolan smiled at him, swiping a finger over his lip and clearing off the blood before tangling his hand in his hair and pulling him down into a hot and hungry kiss.  
  
And then he was using his grip on Brett’s hair to turn his head, his own fangs sinking into his neck. Brett howled, hips thrusting erratically as he chased his pleasure, shuddering as he came harder than he’d ever come before, losing himself in the bliss of Nolan’s body connected to him in every possible way, burying himself in his heat again and again, his cock filling him with his come.  
  
Nolan nuzzled his neck, licking over his mark again and again, clinging to him, and Brett held himself up, his entire body trembling through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He was completely blissed out, his mind blank, verging on unconsciousness.  
  
Rolling onto his side so as not to crush Nolan, he held him close, one thigh thrown over his hip, their bodies still intimately connected. His knot would take a long time to go down.  
  
Exhausted, he pushed Nolan’s damp hair away from his face.  
  
“You okay there, pretty kitty?” He asked hoarsely.  
  
Nolan gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile, nuzzling in closer, eyes drifting closed. He was still hot, his heat far from over. But they’d earned a nap.  
  
***  
  
Brett woke alone and cold. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but his cock was soft against his body, sticky with the combination of come and slick. He sat up, eyes locking immediately on the pale boy stepping into the water.  
  
He must have woken when Nolan pulled away.  
  
Nolan hummed as he drank some water, oblivious to his audience as he cleaned himself off. He was almost otherworldly in his beauty, and Brett drank him in, fully conscious of how lucky he was to be blessed with such a sight.  
  
His eyes lingered on the mark at Nolan’s neck. It was still healing. Marks made by your mate tended to take longer to heal.  
  
He went to stand up, wincing a bit at the pain that lit up across his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked a little at the claw marks that littered his skin. He’d barely noticed Nolan using him as a scratching post, too lost in the pleasure. He’d be stuck with the reminder for the rest of the night at least.  
  
Getting to his feet, he silently padded towards the creek. Nolan sensed him, turning towards him and offering him a bright smile.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Brett asked.  
  
“Still hot,” Nolan said, “but it’s not as bad now.”  
  
“Good,” Brett smiled, stepping into the water and into Nolan’s arms. Nolan tilted his chin up for his a kiss, eyes twinkling, and Brett indulged him, leaning down to brush his lips over his. It felt like they were in their own world, far removed from anything that could hurt them, the bond between them shining brightly.  
  
He kissed down Nolan’s jaw and the other boy sighed happily. “Feels nice,” he murmured, shivering as Brett licked at his mark. A wave of possessiveness filled him, making him tighten his arms. This was his mate, his bonded one, his life partner. This was it for him now.  
  
Brett pulled back, and Nolan looked up at him, clearly coming to the same realisation.  
  
“Wow,” he whispered.  
  
Brett smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed.  
  
He kissed him once more before stepping back, cleaning himself off as quickly as possible and returning to Nolan’s lips, happy just to be close to him, to be pressed to him, skin to skin, heart to heart.  
  
“Take me home,” Nolan whispered against his lips.  
  
“Ready for that nice warm bed now?” Brett teased.  
  
Nolan smiled. “Oh yeah, definitely,” he agreed. Brett picked up him, carrying him out of the water. This time, while their eyes and hands lingered on each others bodies, they were able to pick up the sweats and the still sopping wet briefs, wringing them out and carrying them away from the creek, exchanging soft smiles all the while.  
  
They’d run further than he thought, and it took a long time for them to get back to Brett’s motorbike. They kept getting distracted, Nolan pressing him against what felt like every single tree and claiming his mouth. Not that Brett was complaining. Nolan’s lips felt heavenly against his own.  
  
By the time they reached the bike, Nolan was starting to pant, getting hot again. Brett looked at him, worried.  
  
“Do you think you can make it back?” He asked.  
  
Nolan chewed on his lower lip. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ll try.”  
  
Brett nodded. He helped Nolan back into his sweats, before examining his still wet briefs with a wrinkle of his nose. He threw them aside, grabbing his pants instead. Going commando would be uncomfortable, but it would still be a thousand times better than wearing wet underwear.  
  
He pulled on the rest of his clothes quickly, climbing onto the motorbike and waiting for Nolan to climb on behind him before starting it up.  
  
“Ready sweetheart?” He asked, looking back to check on him.  
  
Nolan nodded, looking pale, and Brett revved the engine, turning the throttle and turning the bike towards home.  
  
The first rays of light were starting to pierce the sky as he finally pulled up in front of his apartment. Nolan was shivering violently against him, breath coming in harsh pants, and Brett pulled into the driveway, turning off the ignition and pocketing his keys as he put the stand down. Nolan slid off the bike, his knees giving way, Brett catching him immediately.  
  
“I’ve got you sweetheart,” he crooned, kissing his forehead. He picked him up, carrying him to his front door, holding him tight against his chest as he unlocked the door with his other hand. Nolan clung to him, whining with every shuddering breath.  
  
Kicking the door shut behind him, he took Nolan straight into the kitchen, setting him down next to the sink as he grabbed a glass, filling it and holding it to Nolan’s cracked lips. His eyes were glassy, and it took him a moment to focus on him.  
  
“Come on Nolan,” he urged. “Here’s your water, right here. Have a sip.”  
  
He tilted the glass, letting some of it dribble into his mouth and Nolan groaned, opening his mouth and drinking it greedily. Brett praised him, holding him close as he filled it again. Nolan was able to take it from him this time, fingers shaking as they guided the water to his mouth, gulping it down.  
  
Nolan sighed, and Brett took the glass from his limp fingers. “Do you want more?” He asked. He shook his head, looking up at him with teary eyes.  
  
“When will it stop?” He asked in a small voice. “I’m so tired.”  
  
“Soon, darling,” Brett soothed him, placing the glass down and picking him up again, encouraging Nolan to wrap around him. He carried him to his bedroom, gently placing him down on the edge of it and kneeling in front of him. “What do you need right now, Nolan? Tell me.”  
  
“It aches,” Nolan whispered. He shifted on the bed, rubbing against him, and Brett soothed him with hushed whispers, telling him perfect he was, how lovely, kissing him softly between each word, and Nolan lapped it up, brightening under the compliments.  
  
“Get up into bed,” he urged him quietly. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”  
  
“Okay,” Nolan sighed. Brett left him there, going back into the kitchen and filling up a pitcher with water, grabbing a glass and a packet of painkillers. He wouldn’t want them right now, but he probably would in the morning. He also grabbed a towel and a washcloth from his bathroom, dampening the latter. They would almost definitely be needed as well.  
  
He walked back into his room, finding Nolan naked and on his bed, purring as he rubbed his face against his pillow, rolling around and around on the bed, getting the scent on his skin. Nolan noticed him almost immediately, and the air was knocked from his lungs as he rolled onto his belly, ass pressing up into the air, presenting.  
  
Walking around the bed, Brett’s eyes were glued to him. He put down everything in his arms on the bedside table, fingers shaking as he pulled off his jacket and toed off his shoes. Nolan wriggled impatiently as he undressed, but Brett took his time, his eyes drinking in the array of freckles that covered Nolan’s back. In the weak rays of light starting to fill the room, it was far easier to see and appreciate his beautiful body.  
  
“Such a pretty kitty,” he murmured, kicking off his pants.  
  
“Impatient kitty,” Nolan said with a glare, and Brett’s lips quirked up.  
  
“I don’t doubt it,” he agreed. “Nearly ready, Nolan.”  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his socks, before pulling open the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. Nolan was almost definitely still slicked up, but Brett didn’t think that a bit of lube would hurt. He didn’t want Nolan to be too sore when he woke up.  
  
Turning towards Nolan, he slicked up his cock, smirking at the hungry look on Nolan’s face as his hand moved up and down.  
  
“Hurry up,” Nolan grumbled, fingers fisting in the blanket underneath him.  
  
“Yes sweetheart,” Brett grinned. Nolan was just far too cute.  
  
He moved onto the bed, kneeling between Nolan’s legs and spreading his cheeks. His hole looked a little red but not too bad, and Nolan sighed as he slid a finger inside him, pillowing his head in his arms and giving a happy rumble.  
  
Satisfied with the amount of lubrication, Brett pressed the head of his cock to Nolan’s hole, easing it inside until he bottomed out, groaning in pleasure. He leaned over Nolan, bracing himself with one arm on either side of his body, lips pressed to the base of his neck.  
  
“How do you want me?” He asked, voice gravelly. “Do you want me to go slow?”  
  
Nolan clenched around him. “No,” he growled.  
  
“Fast?” He asked him with a nip, slowly pulling out and then pressing in much faster.  
  
“Yes,” Nolan hissed.  
  
“Soft?”  
  
Nolan shook his head. “Hard,” he pleaded, arching back and pressing against him. “Please, please.”  
  
“Anything for you, baby boy,” Brett purred.  
  
He pulled out, placing one hand in the middle of Nolan’s back, holding him down, the other gripping his hip as he thrust inside of him, hard and fast, just like he wanted. Nolan cried out, and he did it again, giving thrust after powerful thrust, getting faster and faster, his bed groaning underneath them and hitting the wall. He prayed that his neighbour wasn’t back from her overnight shift yet, or she’d be hammering on his door and screaming at him to shut up.  
  
Nolan sobbed underneath him, moaned his name, begged for more, and Brett gave it to him, gave him everything, pistoning inside his body, his knot swelling quickly as pleasure raced up and down his spine. When he couldn’t thrust anymore he ground into him, grabbing a handful of Nolan’s hair to pull him back against his chest, sucking at his pulse and holding him there with a hand on his belly.  
  
“Is it good, baby? Do you feel full?” He growled into his ear.  
  
“So full,” Nolan sobbed, grinding down on him, catching at Brett’s arm as he released his hair and brought his hand around his throat, bouncing Nolan on his cock. “Please,” he gasped.  
  
He tightened his hand, watching him carefully for any signs of distress, but Nolan just moaned, legs spreading even more, melting back into his hold, completely submissive. Brett growled his approval, his other hand slipping down to grasp Nolan’s cock, watching it slide in and out of his fist from over Nolan’s shoulder.  
  
Letting go of Nolan’s neck, he grabbed his chin, turning it towards him and kissing him with all the passion he could muster, swallowing down Nolan’s moans as he pumped his cock, bringing him hurtling closer to the edge.  
  
He ground up into Nolan’s body, groaning as Nolan started to clench around him like a vice, milking his cock. His orgasm surprised him. One moment he was hovering on the edge and the next he was free falling, moaning Nolan’s name, feeling as Nolan coated his hand in his own release at the same time. He shook against him, his cock pulsing as he filled him up.  
  
His legs gave out and he rolled onto his side, bringing Nolan with him, their bodies still firmly locked together by his knot. Nolan cried out as the movement tugged at his rim, and Brett soothed him as he wrapped around him, pressing soft kisses to every bit of skin he could reach.  
  
“You okay?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Nolan whispered, whimpering a little as he shifted a bit. Brett grabbed the other pillow behind him and placed it under Nolan’s head, doing his best to get him comfortable.  
  
“Comfy?” He asked quietly, lips pressed to Nolan’s neck, feeling his pulse start to slow against his lips.  
  
“I guess,” Nolan grumbled. “Sticky though.”  
  
“There’s a cloth on the bedside table if you can reach it, water too,” he told him.  
  
Nolan pushed himself up a bit, reaching forward to grab the cloth, shuddering as he used it to clean up his sensitive cock as best he could. He threw it away with a grimace, and Brett ran his hand up and down his hip, shifting forward a bit so that Nolan could reach the water and pour himself a glass.  
  
He sipped at it until it was gone, setting the cup down and falling back against him with a sigh.  
  
“Get some rest,” Brett said quietly.  
  
“Okay,” Nolan hummed, settling back into his embrace. Brett curled around him, utterly content, eyes slowly closing.  
  
***  
  
“Well that is a sight I did not need to see this morning,” Liam said in disgust.  
  
It was a testament to how exhausted he’d been that he hadn’t even heard Liam come in.  
  
He opened a single eye, seeing Liam standing by the window, now open.  
  
“Did you consider not barging into my apartment uninvited?” He asked, giving him a half-hearted glare.  
  
“You didn’t answer your phone,” Liam snapped. “I was worried. What happened to checking in.”  
  
“It was a long night,” Brett said dismissively. “Someone had gotten Nolan so worked up that it took well over an hour for him to calm down.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm, though he was whispering. They both had been, trying not to wake Nolan.  
  
It was in vain, however.  
  
“Would you both shut the fuck up?” Nolan complained, his voice strained. “My head is killing me.”  
  
Brett’s attention immediately turned to him. He sat up, reaching over Nolan to the bedside table and grabbing some painkillers and a glass of water.  
  
“Here sweetheart,” he said gently, holding one of the tablets to his mouth and helping him to take a sip of water. He fed him both of the tablets, getting him to finish off the glass. “More?” He asked.  
  
“No,” Nolan said quietly. “Thank you.” Brett placed the glass back down, helping Nolan to roll over and get under the blanket, relieved that his temperature was back down to normal. The heat had finally passed. Within moments, Nolan was fast asleep again.  
  
Brett waited a few more moments before sliding off the bed, leaving him there and walking out into his bathroom. Liam followed him, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind him.  
  
“Would you put some pants on?” He hissed at him.  
  
Brett rolled his eyes. “It’s my house,” he pointed out. “I can be naked if I want to.” Besides, he felt far too sticky to put clothes on. He looked longingly at his shower. Guess it would have to wait.  
  
He dampened another cloth, using it to wipe himself down and Liam turned away, cheeks turning red. “Jesus,” he groaned. Brett just smirked. It was what he got for breaking into his apartment.  
  
Liam was silent for a minute, his back resolutely turned.  
  
“So, he made it through okay?” He asked eventually.  
  
“Yeah,” Brett agreed. “A few hairy moments, but we got there in the end.”

Liam probably didn’t realise how dangerous heats could be when there was no alpha around and no worthy mate. He’d heard of shifters going heat crazy, attacking anyone who tried to get near them before turning their claws on their own body, desperate to find relief from the ache that demanded to be filled. They’d been lucky this time. He resolved to contact Scott as soon as possible. He needed to educate all his betas about the heat before something terrible happened to one of them.  
  
“You mated him,” Liam observed. Brett examined his reflection in the mirror, taking in the bite that still rested on his neck. There was a dark bruises around it now. Nolan had made his mark on him, claiming him as his own. Brett felt pleased. It would be highly visible. Everyone would know who he belonged to.  
  
“I did,” he agreed.  
  
Liam turned again, eyes burning with righteous anger. “Against his will?”  
  
“Never,” he said firmly, eyes going cold. “I wouldn’t have so much as touched him if he hadn’t allowed it.”  
  
Liam studied him a moment longer, his shoulder relaxing. “Good,” he said simply. And then, “look after him.” He walked out, leaving Brett staring after him, bemused. He listened as Liam let himself out the front door, shaking his head. What an odd dude.  
  
His stomach rumbled, and he looked at the shower again, considering. What was more important, shower or food?  
  
The food won out, and he walked into his kitchen, pulling out anything he could find and turning on a fry pan. Nolan would be starving when he woke up. He picked at the food while he was cooking, placing most of it in the oven to keep it warm and starting a pot of coffee.  
  
Once it was all ready, he moved into the bathroom and started up the shower, stepping in with a happy sigh and washing himself as quickly as possible.  
  
It didn’t take more than a minute for another body to slip in behind him, plastering along his back.  
  
“Hello there, little kitty,” Brett said, glancing back at him. “Feeling any better?”  
  
“A little,” Nolan mumbled against his skin. He was still pale and Brett turned in his arms, pulling him into a hug and sipping at his pain, black lines running up his veins. Nolan slumped against him with a muffled sob of relief. He shook in Brett’s arms, looking up at him with wide teary eyes.  
  
“You’re alright,” Brett soothed him. “Just tired and sore and cranky. The heat takes a lot out of you.”  
  
Nolan stood still, letting Brett look after him, massaging shampoo and conditioner into his hair, running the loofah over his skin, rinsing him off. He then shut off the water, picking Nolan up and depositing him on the mat, wrapping him in a big fluffy bath sheet. He gave him a half-hearted hiss as he smirked, ruffling his hair.  
  
“There’s my hissy, spitty little cat,” he crooned, ducking in to kiss the tip of his nose. Nolan just rolled his eyes, accepting his touch as he dried him off and then himself. Taking his hand, he lead him to the kitchen, not bothering with clothes. They’d probably be just getting back into bed anyway, so there was little point.  
  
“Sit down at the table,” Brett said, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll grab all the food.”  
  
Nolan nodded, looking weary again, slumping into one of the chairs and watching as he opened the oven, grabbing an oven mitt to pull out the tray of cooked food. He turned it off and placed the tray down on top of the stove, dishing up all the food onto two plates and carrying them out to Nolan. He went back in, returning again with cutlery, two mugs and the pot of coffee.  
  
“Need anything else?” He asked as he set them down in the middle of the table. Nolan shook his head, picking up his fork and shovelling food into his mouth. Brett poured him a coffee, placing it next to him before pouring his own and sitting down across from him.  
  
Silence fell as they both tucked into their food. It was domestic, and Brett felt his chest warm with happiness as his mate ate the food he’d prepared for him, colour slowly returning to his cheeks.  
  
Nolan set his fork down with a happy sigh. He’d eaten every single bite and looked much better.  
  
“Good?” Brett asked, smiling at him.  
  
“So good,” Nolan agreed, picking up his cup of coffee and humming as he sipped at it.  
  
Brett finished his own food as well, taking the plates back into the kitchen and dumping them in the sink with the rest of the dishes, leaving them for later. When he walked back out, Nolan was rising to his feet, covering his mouth in a huge yawn.  
  
“Come on sleepyhead,” he said, holding out a hand. “Back to bed with you.”  
  
“Will you stay with me?” Nolan asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
“Of course I will,” Brett agreed easily. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day than lazing around in bed with his mate.  
  
Nolan flopped onto the bed, rolling around in it again, eyes closed in bliss. He paused on his back, looking up at him, a lazy smile on his face. He held his arms open and Brett crawled into bed with him, pulling the blanket up. Nolan cuddled into him, purring against his neck immediately.  
  
He rolled onto his back, Nolan covering most of his body and he kissed the top of his head again, feeling perfectly content as he watched Nolan slip back into dreamland, his face evening out in sleep.  
  
With the pad of a finger, he traced over the freckles over Nolan’s nose, completely enchanted by how beautiful he was. He had found himself a good mate, pretty and fierce and undeniably sweet. Making sure he was still asleep, he brushed his hair back, examining the mark on his neck. It was deep, high on his throat, the bruises starting to purple. He traced the teeth marks with his finger, shivering as he felt it through their bond, his own mark tingling as well.  
  
It wasn’t perfect. He didn’t know Nolan all that well yet, and there would be a lot of kinks to iron out as they got used to each other, but Brett was hopeful that they could figure it all out. Any time he got frustrated, he would think back to this moment, to lying and watching his mate sleep in his arms, exhausted but content, lightly purring with his head pillowed on his chest.  
  
And it would be enough. He would fight with fang and claw to make sure that he could hold Nolan like this every day for the rest of his life.  
  
Brett smiled, watching Nolan until his eyelids felt heavy, eventually closing them, breathing in their combined scents that blanketed the entire room, completely at peace.


End file.
